Baby Steps
by Hime no Ichigo
Summary: As requested by thiefqueenriyo; light Kyouya/Tamaki. He was never one for shopping; so why he ended up in a mall was a bit irritating for him.


**Baby Steps**  
By – _Hime no Ichigo_

**Genre**: General**  
Rating**: G**  
Pairings**: very, very light Kyouya/Tamaki**  
Story Type**: Drabble/one-shot**  
Summary**: He was never one for shopping; so why he ended up in a mall was a bit irritating for him.

**Disclaimer**: _Ouran High School Host Club_ is the creative property of Hatori Bisco.

**Spoilers**: I'm ignoring the more recent manga chapters, so nothing _too_ spoiler-y.

**Warnings**: None...I should think.

**Notes**: For **thiefqueenriyo**, who requested for "Christmas shopping." THIS IS TOTALLY BELATED AND OUT OF SEASON, I'M SO SORRY. ;A;

* * *

He was never one for shopping, unless it somehow benefited him in the end, or if it was something absolutely necessary, like personally overseeing any errands for the Host Club. And he hated shopping even more now, no thanks to that particular incident where his sleeping self was dragged and abandoned in a commoner's mall. If he _had_ to shop, he would rather be by himself, because there was less hassle, less fuss, and less noise.

So why he ended up back in the same mall was a bit irritating for him. He felt out of place, without his usual clipboard to keep track of things. And he was here with such an airhead too—

"O_kaa_-san, hurry, hurry! What do you think, will Haruhi like this?"

"I don't think Haruhi will appreciate you flaunting wealth in her face with that, otou-san." Kyouya answered patiently, adjusting his glasses to (pretend to properly) peer at the garment he held up triumphantly. This was the eighth piece in five minutes. To him, they all looked the same, maybe except the colour.

"But I think it'll look _wonderful_ on her. Why can't the daughter dress up outside of school to please daddy. _Does Haruhi hate me, okaa-san_?"

Tamaki's not-too-uncommon wail (to those who dealt with him everyday, at least) was drawing attention. The bodyguards disguised as everyday civilians were coming closer rather than staying a couple of feet away like he had ordered before entering this place. He sighed; they acted as if they would be kidnapped and murdered at any moment.

_If you keep acting like an idiot, of course she will._ "Of course not. I think you'll be better off getting her chocolates than frilly dresses."

"Oh, that's an idea too!" As quickly as they had arrived at the Female Clothing department, Tamaki was making his way down the escalator to famous shops where the confectionaries were sold.

_Honestly, why do I put up with you._ A year ago he couldn't even fathom the idea of actually spending time with someone else, let alone at a place outside the safety of his house. At first it was because he was obligated to do so, under the Ootori name, to keep the Suou heir happy so that their business wouldn't be jeopardized. Yet as time wore on he felt less obliged to do that as the third son of his family, and he warmed up considerably – not that he wasn't strict with Tamaki anymore. _Seems like I can't refuse that stupid puppy dog face of yours..._

"Tamaki, slow down a bit." After catching up, he wasted no time in scolding him. "Don't just go off by yourself like that, it'll be my responsibility if you hurt yourself somewhere."

"I'm fine, Kyouya, don't be a mother-hen."

He glanced behind him to see if the bodyguards caught up yet. Good, they were blending in again. "When you learn to behave properly like a Suou, I'll stop."

Tamaki rolled his eyes, amused at how serious his friend was taking this. "Kyouya, really. We're here as friends, not as...whatever you're doing now. Isn't that their job?" He jabbed his thumb in a random direction. "Now c'mon, help me choose. Milk chocolate? White? It would totally reflect Haruhi, but what if she finds it too sweet? Dark? It's healthy, but ninety-five percent cocoa might be too bitter for her? _Kyouya, listen!_"

"I'm listening. Why don't you buy one of each if you still can't decide?"

He snapped his fingers. "Last resort – giving her one of each will make me seem too indecisive."

_She already knows you're indecisive._ "If you're still stuck, why don't you pick things out for the twins first? Hani-senpai and Mori-senpai too."

"I've already gotten theirs...and aren't you forgetting someone, Kyouya?"

"Who?"

"You, silly!"

Kyouya shrugged. "It doesn't really matter if you end up not getting me anything. Our family was never big on Christmas anyways."

"What a lie, Kyouya, what about all the Christmas balls your dad throws?"

"Well – fine, _I_'m not big on Christmas."

"Then all the more reason to get you a present! But – ah – you can't be here when I'm picking it out. It has to be a surprise when you open it."

"Is all this absolutely necessary?" He sighed at Tamaki's enthusiastic nod. "Fine, call me when you're done. I'll wait somewhere."

He beamed.

Truth be told, he _was_ a little excited, even if there might be a disaster waiting to happen when Tamaki presented him with the gift (who knew what he was thinking at the time). Still, he decided, waiting for the other for five hours was a little too much, and next year, he wouldn't be roped into doing this again, even if there would be a present and puppy dog faces.

- _Owari_ -

**Authoress' Notes**: Haha, lame ending is lame. _(shot)_

Also, first attempt at Ouran, so tell me how I did! Pretty please?


End file.
